


Without you Here

by goingcrazykat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Writing, Blog, Drabble, First Post, M/M, suicide suggested, why did I do this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingcrazykat/pseuds/goingcrazykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I waited for you that day- sat in that bloody uncomfortable chair and waited for you to come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you Here

I waited for you that day- sat in that bloody uncomfortable chair and waited for you to come home and ask why I've been ignoring you.

But you didn't did you- you selfish bastard!! How dare you jump off a building and how dare you leave me alone! Especially after that.. After everything we went through together, how could you do this you selfish sociopath ass!

I waited for you- for two years I waited and you never showed; you never came back. I didn't say it then did I? Not that it matters even if I had said it you would've brushed it off, I would've received some random monologue or you would have found reason to use it as a base for an experiment.

But now - now it is the end. And you have to know that in the end it has to be said-

I love you Sherlock Holmes

and I'll see you soon.

\- JW

 

_The dark haired man looked in shock at the text having just appeared on his computer screen before rushing out the door , is throat protested as he ran screaming out his best friends name. But in the end he arrived just as the blood began to pool._

_"I love you too John" Sherlock cradled Johns red form crying harshly as he gripped Johns gun tightly, barely checking for a bullet before adding his own blood to the the floor._


End file.
